Sunday
by Jeem
Summary: Korra and Asami are in their mid-twenties and have been together for quite some years already. Korra lives with Asami and they decide to have a lazy Sunday, since it's storming outside it's a perfect day to stay inside.


It was semi-storming outside today; lots of rain and wind, it gave me inspiration and so I started to write. This is the result.

My amazing beta-reader _**FullMetalPrincess**_ sent me the beta'd version back this morning, so it's now updated/beta'd! Please let me know what you think? Feedback is _very _welcome and appreciated!

Enjoy! c:

* * *

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Korra asked, yawning while stretching herself out. Asami looked beside her and smiled at the sight of her girlfriend with tousled hair and sleep still in her eyes.

"Nothing, actually. Just a nice, lazy Sunday I guess," Asami answered in a soft voice. She heard rain outside and looked through the window, there was a lot of rain and wind, perfect weather for a day inside.

"Hmm, sounds nice…" Korra murmured, snuggling up to the woman next to her, sharing body warmth and enjoying the soft skin of Asami against hers.

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Asami replied, referring to both the rain and the idea of doing nothing in particular today. She caressed Korra's brown hair as Korra rested her head in Asami's lap. "I love you, Korra," she whispered softly, lovingly.

"I love you too, Asami," Korra answered, sat up a bit and planted her lips on Asami's for a morning kiss. It still made her heart flutter, even after all these years, she never could get enough of those kisses. "You really are my forever girl," she whispered against Asami's pink lips and smiled before sharing another kiss.

"I love it when you say that."

"If you want me to, I'll tell you every single day; again and again and again and again."

"Please do," Asami whispered with a content sigh. Korra smiled sweetly and rested the palm of her hand against Asami's cheek, teasingly caressing Asami's earlobe with her middle finger. "Korra, that tickles," Asami giggled.

"I know," Korra replied with a smirk and pulled away her finger, then placing her lips there instead. A sound came from Asami that was a mix of a sigh and a soft moan, encouraging Korra to go on. She stuck out her tongue a bit and stroked Asami's earlobe with it, knowing it'd melt Asami on the inside.

"You know me too well," Asami sighed and playfully pushed the tan woman away.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Hmm, sometimes…"

"But—!"

"I need some food first, babe," Asami interrupted and hopped out of their bed with a grin. "Wanna join me?" Korra smiled dreamily at Asami and crawled out of their bed as well.

"Damn, I love it when you call me that…" Korra whispered as she wrapped her arms around Asami, her chest pressed against Asami's pale back and shoulders.

"_I know_," Asami replied, quoting Korra.

.

"Naga! Breakfast!" Korra called for her polar bear dog and within a minute the giant animal was beside her, it was her best friend. Asami and Korra agreed that Naga could stay inside the house, but had her own spot to sleep. The animal wagged its tail and brought its snout to Korra to greet her before starting on her food. "I love you too, girl," Korra said and pet Naga behind the ears before she walked to the kitchen where Asami was.

"Almost ready," Asami muttered as she heard Korra's footsteps behind her. She felt how Korra wrapped her tan arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. It always made Asami warm on the inside, every time again. But it also made her feel safe, protected, _home_. Asami put the knife down, tilting her head back and just listened to Korra's breathing while resting her hands on top of Korra's on her stomach.

"Looks good," Korra complimented and pressed a kiss just beneath Asami's jaw. She intertwined their fingers and planted more kisses on Asami's neck and shoulder.

"The food, or me?"

"Both," Korra answered and turned Asami around so they were facing each other now, their eyes met and they just stood there. The only sound came from outside, rain falling down on the roof and against the windows. It was one of those days, which Korra absolutely loved. Asami leaned forward and softly pressed her lips against Korra's, soon their lips parted and their tongues met, deepening the kiss. It was something both women couldn't get enough of, ever. They shared so many of them already in the past years, but it never got old. Both always longed for more, especially when Korra had been away for her duty as the Avatar and then finally came back home again; it always ended up into making love.

.

"Shall I make the fire in the fireplace?" Korra asked as they went to the living room to settle down on the big, comfortable couch.

"Well, I guess that's a better idea than the kitchen," Asami joked with a chuckle.

"Ha-ha. You know what I mean," Korra responded, playfully pushing Asami, only making the other laugh more.

"Hmhm, I do. But remember when we just started dating—"

"I was only seventeen! Okay, almost eighteen, but still," Korra protested, clearly remembering when she accidentally set the kitchen on fire after trying to cook.

"Sorry, you're right. But even though, I thought it was really sweet of you to try and cook for me…" Asami said and smiled at Korra as she sat down on the couch. Korra walked towards the fireplace, took some wood from the stack and threw it in the fireplace; then she used her firebending to light it.

"I tried to be romantic, that's all," Korra said as she settled in against Asami on the couch.

"But you _are _romantic, just in a different way. I thought it was cute, especially after you used your waterbending to stop the fire and took me out to dinner after that. I'd rather have _that_, keeps things exciting," Asami said truthfully. She didn't even _want _to imagine a 'normal' relationship, it sounded extremely boring to her. Korra was everything but boring; she was exciting, sexy, very caring, everything Asami wanted and needed.

"Oh, I remember that too. The look on your face when we got to that restaurant though, you thought I was joking! You were only used to those fancy and expensive places, poor thing," Korra said, snickering when she saw Asami's shocked face from back then in her mind again.

"I know! Gosh, I was so amazed when I tasted the food; it was _delicious_! I really thought I wouldn't like it and didn't even want to try at first, but those noodles were really good," Asami said, joining in on recalling memories.

"Well, what can I say? I've got good taste," Korra replied with a grin, causing Asami to roll her eyes.

"You're so cheesy."

"But I'm right, though."

"Well, I've got great taste as well. I mean, look what's sitting here between my legs—" Asami stopped talking and Korra laughed, amused. "That came out wrong…" Asami mumbled with a sigh. Korra turned her head, facing Asami and snickered.

"But you're right, I _am _sitting between your legs…" Korra whispered teasingly and saw Asami biting down her lower lip. "Or I could move, of you don't want that…"

"No! No, I mean, stay," Asami burst out, wrapping her arms tightly around Korra's chest.

"Ow, 'Sami… That eh, kinda hurts," Korra groaned.

"Sorry, I can't help it that your breasts are so big," Asami apologized, with a teasing look in her eyes.

"Oh, as if you mind that," Korra snorted.

"No, I actually quite like that for a fact…" Asami breathed.

"Go on…"

"Well, even though they're big, they're sensitive, which can be _very_ fun at times…" Asami continued in a hushed voice, moving her hands over Korra's breasts, feeling the nipples hardening already. "They're beautiful… And I love how you completely surrender when I play with them…" Korra's head was resting upon Asami's shoulder now, face a few inches from Asami's neck. Asami noticed how Korra's breathing picked up speed a little already.

"Uhhuh," Korra breathed, her voice sounding lower; Asami already had her wound around her finger.

"They're so soft and gosh, I never could keep my eyes off of them during your probending matches…" Asami felt her own heart beating faster now too, her breathing getting uneven. "And the way your voice sounds, especially when you're like this, really turns me on…"

They made love, the sounds of the rain falling was now accompanied by the sounds of the women's heavy breathing, moans and panting. The fire filled the entire room with warmth, although the two kept each other warm enough by the shared body heat.

.

"Gosh, I _love_ Sundays… And _you,_ too." Korra sighed happily, pulling a blanket over their bodies, just to be sure their bodies wouldn't cool off too fast.

"You're not the only one, trust me," Asami replied, not louder than a whisper. "And I love _you _Korra," Asami breathed and kissed Korra again, tenderly.

"You know what I also would love?" Korra started, Asami shook her head. Korra sat up a bit, her back against the backrest of the couch while Asami rested hers against the armrest.

"Well? Tell me," Asami insisted when Korra didn't continue herself. She saw that Korra gulped and looked at her own hands, instead of at Asami, which made Asami sit up a little more straight. Korra took Asami's hand in her tan ones, finally looking up and into Asami's eyes.

"Asami, I would _love _to spend my life together with you…" Korra began, clearing her throat and trying to stop her hands from trembling, unsuccessful of course.

"Oh Korra… So do I—"

"No, no, wait!" Korra interrupted, quietly apologizing after that immediately. "I mean… Asami, you are my _forever girl_, but I would love to call you my wife… Officially. So, Asami Sato, would you please... want to marry me?" Korra continued, the nerves were killing her on the inside.

Asami felt Korra's hands around hers tremble slightly, Asami was completely still, frozen. Her jaw dropped and tears started to well up in the corners of her green eyes, her heartbeat was racing and it felt as if it'd explode soon. She looked at Korra, feeling her heart burst and spreading warmth throughout her entire body, she didn't even try to hold back the tears that were now rolling down over her cheeks.

"I would _love _to marry you, Avatar Korra!" Asami burst out and threw her arms around Korra's neck, pressing the woman's body against her own and kissed Korra with more passion than she had, earlier. Korra's mind stopped for a bit and then suddenly she was crying while kissing Asami back with all the love inside her, Asami had said 'yes' and she was the happiest woman alive right now.

"I-I don't have a r-ring, bu-but I do h-have a betro-trothal neckla-lace," Korra stuttered through her sobs, although it were tears from sheer happiness.

"You made one f-for me?" Asami asked, she felt flattered, honored and truly touched by the gesture. The idea that Korra put time and effort in making a betrothal necklace for her was more romantic than anything else, it showed how much Korra loved her. Asami mentally promised to always wear the betrothal necklace with pride and love.

"Yeah, I d-did," Korra answered, nodding. "Shit, it's s-still upstairs…"

"It's okay, babe. Take a deep b-breath," Asami soothed, wiping away her own tears of happiness off of her cheeks. Then she gently moved her hands towards Korra's face and wiped a few tears away, when there were just two left, Asami leaned closer and kissed the tears away; making Korra smile lovingly at her.

"Thank you, 'Sami," Korra said and kissed Asami on the nose before standing up, putting back on her sweatpants and shirt and ran upstairs.

.

Korra pulled open one of the drawers in her nightstand and took out a square shaped box; it was light blue with silver colored letters engraved. '_For my forever girl, Asami_'. Korra smiled and ran her fingers over the letters, it had taken her a while to make it; she had tried and failed so many times she had lost count. But this one, this one was _perfect_ and she hoped Asami would think the same, she would find out soon enough.

The Avatar walked downstairs with the box in her hands, Naga wagged her tail and almost seemed to smile at Korra when she saw her owner coming down.

"Yeah, I'm going to give it to her right now," Korra said in a whisper, petted Naga quickly and walked to the living room where Asami was still sitting on the couch.

"Should I close my eyes?" Asami asked without turning her head.

"If you want to. Oh, well, why not," Korra answered and Asami giggled nervously as she shut her eyes, she was really curious now. But she was certain that she'd love the betrothal necklace, even if it was only because Korra made it specially for her. Korra sat down next to Asami carefully, holding the box in her hands, facing Asami.

"Can I open them?" Asami asked and Korra hummed, making clear it was okay for Asami to look. When Asami did, her eyes met the square light blue box and read the engraving. "Wow, Korra…" she breathed in awe.

"That's just the box," Korra said with a nervous chuckle. Asami looked into Korra's cerulean blue eyes and nodded, letting Korra know she could open it. Asami wouldn't look away from Korra's eyes until the box was open, sharing a moment before that, knowing she'd probably cry again when seeing the necklace. "You can look," Korra whispered as she'd opened the box, revealing the betrothal necklace.

Asami sucked in a breath and covered her mouth with her hand, in total awe. The necklace was truly breathtaking, she immediately fell in love with it. For a moment she just stared, then she brought her one hand towards the box, carefully touching the pendant on the necklace with her fingers. On the round pendant a almost closed lotus flower was engraved, with waves beneath it.

"Since your name means '_morning beauty_' as well '_morning sea_' I thought this would fit, as the lotus flower is often seen as a symbol for both beauty and love. But in the morning it's still mostly closed and slowly opens; rising with the sun. And of course the sea, referring to both '_morning sea_' and well, me…" Korra explained softly, gently placing her hand over Asami's. Asami looked up, new tears escaping from the corners of her eyes.

"It's _beautiful_, Korra…" Asami whispered, smiling through her tears.

"Just like you," Korra replied, smiling lovingly. "Turn around, I'll put it on for you," she then said and took the necklace from the box. Asami held up her hair so it'd be easier for Korra to put on the necklace on her. She felt Korra's fingers softly brush her skin and fiddle a bit, then Asami felt Korra's hands on her own; letting down her black hair again.

"And?" Asami asked as she turned back around again, facing Korra. She saw that Korra had new tears welling up now too, the blue eyes looking at Asami in total awe.

"It looks perfect on you…" Korra breathed, barely audible. "You make me so happy, Asami…"

"You make me happy too, fiancée," Asami replied and Korra chuckled, wiping away the tears.

"That sounds really nice," Korra confessed and kissed Asami, who would be soon her _wife_. This Sunday was the best she'd _ever _had, Korra felt _complete_.

"It does, just like this Sunday…" Asami whispered and leaned in again for another kiss, but she wouldn't leave it at just a kiss. She wanted to thank Korra, show her how grateful she was, by giving her completely to the Avatar and wife to-be.

* * *

Side note: I based the 'design' of the betrothal necklace on the following info

**Asami Sato:** - (Japanese) - Asami is a female Japanese name usually meaning either "morning beauty", "hemp beauty", or "morning sea".

The Lotus flower has been used to indicate different meanings in different circumstances. _In a relationship, it is normally used to mean being totally in love with someone_ and being forgetful of all that has happened in the past between you. It is also used in Asian religions especially in India to represent awakening to the spiritual reality of life.


End file.
